Le Prédateur
by Writer of the Shadows
Summary: [HPDM][7 chapitres]Alors que Harry Potter est dans le coma depuis quatre mois, Drago Malefoy vient le remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie mais étrangement, le sauveur se réveille à ce moment là. Draco décide d'en faire sa proie. Comment? Ca...
1. Les changements

Une autre de mes meilleures fics, du moins dans les premières. La fin est toujours un peu précipitée mais c'est toujours comme ça avec moi. J'ai tellement la flemme de finir que je le fais à la vitesse de l'éclair car j'en peux plus! Bref, bonne lecture!

**Personnages :** Pas à moi, à JKRowling (pourquoi je m'esquinte à dire ça? Tout le monde le sait!)

_**Attention :**_ Slash, homophobes, s'abstenir!

Bonne lecture!

Shadows'Writer (ou Writer of the Shadows comme vous voulez mais je préfère ce nom là car l'autre est à rallonge... J'aime pas les "à rallonge"!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 – Les changements**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois, jour pour jour, que la bataille finale avait eu lieu. Beaucoup étaient morts, d'autres blessés et certains dans un profond sommeil où ils reposaient tranquillement. C'était le cas du sauveur, Harry Potter. Quatre mois à se reposer dans un lit blanc immaculé d'hôpital. Quatre mois où tous ses amis, ses proches et d'autres personnes, vinrent le prier de se réveiller. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il y avait pourtant qu'une seule personne qui n'était pas encore venue car elle avait peur d'être confronté à la dure réalité des choses et peur aussi de devoir enterrer sa fierté pour aller saluer son propre sauveur : Drago Malefoy. Il s'était décidé après quatre longs mois à rechigner qu'il devait bien y aller au moins une fois avant que son pire ennemi le quitte pour entrer dans une tombe froide et humide pour le restant de l'éternité. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus d'espoir qu'il ouvre les yeux un jour mais il savait que le survivant serait content là-haut de voir son Serpentard « adoré » se ridiculiser de la sorte. Il s'approcha donc de la porte tout aussi blanche que le reste du bâtiment qu'était Ste Mangouste et où était placardé en lettre d'or « Mr. Potter, Harry ». On aurait presque dit que cette chambre était déjà sa tombe. Tous ses produits désinfectants qui vous pourrissez le nez rien quand reniflant et toujours cette même couleur à faire vomir exaspéraient Mr Malefoy Junior. Cet hôpital était vraiment infect ! Bref, il actionna la poignée et entra dans la pièce.

Elle était grande et pourtant, vide. Il n'y avait qu'un lit où reposait le dit Potter. Un malheureux lit et une table de chevet. Quelques chaises traînaient ici et là, synonyme de diverses visites. Drago en prit une maladroitement et s'assit à côté du survivant qui paraissait si serein ainsi. Il lui prit doucement la main sachant que si quelqu'un entrait à ce moment là, il y allait avoir une mort toute proche soit d'un fou rire soit d'un regard assassin. Il commença alors les lourdes paroles.

- Je pense que tu dois savoir pourquoi je suis là, Potter ! Mais que ce soit bien clair dans ton esprit tout aussi embrouillé soit-il pour ne pas comprendre qu'il serait temps de te réveiller : c'est la première et dernière fois que je ferais ça, compris ?!

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il marquait une pause à cet endroit précis. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Que le survivant allait lui répondre dans son coma profond ? Mais il se posait tout de même une question : Est-ce que les guérisseurs disaient vrai en prétendant que les gens dans le coma pouvaient entendre les autres personnes leur parlaient ? Il l'espérait et à la fois non. Bref, autant continuer après tout.

- Je voulais donc te re… (il soupira un grand coup) te remercier pour m'avoir sauver des bras de Lord… V… Voldemort. Ca doit te paraître ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'avais envie de te le dire et de te parler aussi. Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi. Mais bon… Autant le faire après tout. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu ne m'entendes pas vraiment car au sinon… Je te jure, Potter, si tu te moques de moi là où tu es, je viendrais te chercher par la peau des fesses et je te tuerais de mes propres mains ! Tu le mériteras d'ailleurs ! Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de me sauver ? Je tiens à ma fierté et tu le sais ! Un Malefoy doit être capable de se protéger tout seul ! Et même si mon père est enfermé, prêt à recevoir le baiser ultime des détraqueurs, j'en suis toujours un ! J'ai une fortune colossale, une mère aimante, des amis agréables à manipuler et surtout… (il lance un sourire carnassier) des amants fabuleux ! Bref, génial ma vie. Je pense que Weasmoche et Grandent ont du te le dire mais Poudlard à rouvert ses portes depuis un mois. On attend donc avec impatience ton réveil car nous tous, nous devons recommencer l'année qu'on a raté ! Je te jure ! Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y a que les septième année qui « redoublent », les autres ils se débrouilleront pour apprendre deux fois plus. Tu te rends compte ?! Enfin bon… Je pourrais bien t'emmerder comme ça ! C'est génial !

Il marqua une pause en réfléchissant aux paroles qui venaient de prononcer. Non, ce n'était pas si génial que ça. Et si le sauveur du monde sorcier, ne voulait pas rouvrir ses yeux d'émeraude pure ? Il le fallait !

- Ecoute, je sais que tu penses qu'être endormi, de ne pas affronter le monde extérieur, est mieux pour toi mais pense à tes amis et aussi à tes ennem… Bref, à moi quoi ! On attend depuis quatre longs mois que tu rouvres tes putains d'yeux verts ! Alors fais le ! Ce n'est pas compliqué, bon sang ?! Je te jure !

Il continua ainsi pendant longtemps à engueuler le pauvre petit survivant et ne se rendit même pas compte que celui-ci lui avait obéi, inconsciemment. Il regardait le spectacle se déroulant devant ses yeux, perplexe avec de grands yeux ronds et endormis.

- Tu n'as pas honte de faire souffrir tes amis encore plus qu'ils n'ont déjà souffert ?! Quatre mois que je les vois arpenter cette chambre sans oser m'approcher, quatre mois que je les vois pleurer toutes les larmes de leur corps en regardant pensivement le tien, quatre mois que…

- Tu n'as pas honte, Malefoy, d'espionner tout le monde comme ça ?

- Pourquoi j'aurais honte…

Le principal intéressé de la conversation releva alors brusquement la tête, abasourdi, si brusquement qu'il se tordit anormalement le cou. Il poussa un cri sauvage qui fit bondir le cœur d'Harry sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Oups ! Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

- Putain Potter ! Tu fais vraiment chier !

Harry ne savait pas si c'était l'idée qu'il ouvre les yeux au moment où Malefoy l'engueuler ou que Drago s'était fait mal mais ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit tout grand et une touffe rousse et une autre brune coururent vers lui. Drago en profita pour s'esquiver sous le regard encore stupéfait d'Harry.

- Harry ! Oh mon dieu, Harry ! s'exclamèrent ensemble ses deux amis.

- Salut ! dit tranquillement celui-ci.

- Mais tu… Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ? demanda Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais très bien ! Je suis juste ankylosé de partout mais à part ça, ça va !

- Ouf ! Nous sommes si soulagés ! reprit Hermione.

- Je dors depuis quatre mois, c'est ça ?

- Oui ! Mais… Comment tu le sais ?

- Malefoy l'a dit.

- Ma… Malefoy est venu ici ?! s'exclama Ron.

- Bah… Oui, il s'est éclipser quand vous êtes arrivés !

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Bah… En fait, à moi proprement dit, rien mais il m'a gueulé dessus car je n'ouvrais pas les yeux. Pourtant, je l'avais fait ! Il a été tellement stupéfait quand je lui ai parlé qu'il s'est fait un torticolis.

Ron éclata de rire et Hermione sourit faiblement. Des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur ses joues et elle enlaça Harry.

- Si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué Harry ! On passait te voir tous les jours ! Le professeur McGonagall nous a permit de partir tout à l'heure.

- Les cours se passent bien ?

- Oui mais… Comment tu sais que l'école est rouverte ?

- Malefoy en a parlé pendant mon « sommeil ».

- Tu entendais tout ce qu'on te disait alors ?

- Non… Pas tout, quelques brides seulement. C'est toi, Ron, qui m'a parlé de Malefoy un coup ? Je me demande bien pourquoi…

- Ah ! C'était pour essayer de t'éveiller par le rire ! Une nouvelle technique de Fred et Georges il paraît ! En fait, je te racontais que Malefoy avait une toute nouvelle réputation à Poudlard. Tu veux savoir laquelle ?

- Dis toujours !

- On l'appelle « le Prédateur » !

- Le quoi ?! s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

- Le Prédateur ! Il baise tout ce qui bouge si tu veux ! Les mecs, les filles, même les thons ! Il a une devise : « je baise, mais n'essayez même pas d'avoir quelque chose en retour ! L'Amour pour moi, ça ne compte pas ! Et si vous voulez me baiser, vous l'aurez dans le cul car je réserve le mien pour une personne toute particulière ! »

Harry éclata de rire face à cette révélation et Hermione soupira avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Et qui est cette personne ? demanda-t-il après son fou rire.

- On ne sait pas ! Tout le monde la, ou le, cherche ! En fait, il paraît qu'il ne l'a pas encore choisi mais comme il parle de son cul, ça doit être un du genre masculin. Bref, c'est hilarant !

- En effet ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de notre cher Prince des Serpentard !

Ils pouffèrent de rire ensemble et discutèrent un peu plus sérieusement.

- C'est un guérisseur qui nous a dit que tu étais réveillé. Il avait mis en place un dispositif pour savoir quand tu rouvrirais les yeux. Il va bientôt passer te voir pour observer tes facultés, lui apprit Hermione.

- Mes facultés ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, tes facultés. Tu es resté quatre mois dans le coma, Harry. Tes muscles n'ont donc pas marché pendant ce laps de temps et il te faudra sûrement quelques heures de kiné.

- Ah…

Le guérisseur arriva donc quelques minutes après et après avoir fait faire quelques exercices ridicules à Harry, il s'exclama :

- Hé bien ! C'est très bien tout ça !

- Heu… C'est normal que je boite ?

- Vous avez reçu une blessure à la jambe pendant le combat et elle a eu du mal à cicatriser à cause de votre état. On vous prêtera des béquilles en attendant que ça aille.

- Ok. Au sinon, je pourrais aller à Poudlard ?

- Oui, bien entendu ! Dès lundi si vous le voulez !

- Merci !

Le magicomage lui adressa un grand sourire et s'en alla joyeusement.

- Il est… bizarre ! remarqua Harry.

- Je crois qu'il a un faible pour toi depuis le début… marmonna Ron en s'étranglant de rire. Bon ! Alors, Harry ! Mis à part ta condition physique ultra performante maintenant que tu as dormi pendant tout ce temps, passons à la condition mentale ! Te rappelles-tu de tout ?

- Qui ait en rapport avec la bataille finale ?

- Oui !

- Non !

- De quoi non ?

- Bah… Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose ! Je sais juste que… J'aurais sauvé la vie à Malefoy.

- Oui, il s'est fait séquestrer et torturer par Voldemort. Il a eu quelques petits problèmes les deux premiers mois mais tu peux remarquer qu'il va beaucoup mieux. Et à part ça ?

- Bah… Déjà ça, c'est Malefoy qui me l'a dit alors…

- Malefoy ? Attends ! On parle du même Malefoy là ? Ne me dis pas que…

- Si, il m'a remercié.

- Non !

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et Ron éclata d'un rire bref.

- Oh là là ! Tu devrais faire gaffe Harry ! Si Malefoy ne te prend pas pour une nouvelle proie, ça serait miraculeux !

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que…

- Si ! Mais bon, après tu te souviens de quoi ?

- Bah… En fait, si j'en crois les brides de souvenirs… A un moment, j'ai lancé le sort de la mort. Mais, c'est bizarre, j'ai entendu deux voix et non une seule. Se pourrait-il que…

- Que quoi ?

- Ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui aie tué Voldemort !

- Attends Harry ! Tu as entendu deux voix mais peut-être que les deux sorts ont touché Voldemort en même temps après tout ! Tu es le sauveur du monde sorcier ! Crois le !

Harry sourit tristement à Hermione.

- Si tu le dis…

Le week-end se passa sans encombre et bientôt Harry se retrouva devant les portes de Poudlard. Il avança prudemment. Le bois grinça en s'ouvrant et il entra dans le hall. Ron et Hermione attendait près du grand escalier de marbre et ils vinrent le rejoindre.

- Prêt ? demandèrent-ils.

- Je ne serais jamais prêt pour ce genre de choses ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Il faut bien que tu t'y habitues, le sauveur ! quanta Ron en riant de la détresse de son meilleur ami.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la grande salle, bondée à cette heure du petit-déjeuner. Les bruits cessèrent immédiatement. Tout le monde les regarda, interloqué. Et ce fut les Gryffondor les premiers à réagir. Neville sauta de sa chaise et courut jusqu'à Harry manquant de le renverser au passage. Luna s'avança plus calmement et d'un air tout aussi rêveur que d'habitude bien qu'un étrange sourire lui emplissait les lèvres. Ainsi, tous les autres commencèrent à se regrouper autour de lui, à lui serrer la main ou l'enlacer pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Quelques uns restèrent assis mais applaudirent bruyamment ainsi que les professeurs. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui ne faisait rien comme d'habitude : Drago. Harry remercia tout le monde et s'approcha de la table des Serpentard. Des murmures s'élevèrent devant cette réaction pour le moins surprenante. Qu'allait-il se passer entre les deux ennemis les plus célèbres de Poudlard ?

Drago, complètement dans son assiette, n'avait pas vu Harry s'approcher.

- Salut Malefoy !

Celui-ci sursauta et regarda Harry, interloqué.

- Heu… Salut Ha… Heu… Potter… marmonna-t-il.

- Aurais-tu eu une extinction de voix après m'avoir crié dessus pour ne pas m'être réveillé ? demanda Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

Drago rougit pour la première fois de sa vie devant son pire ennemi et quand il s'en aperçut, il recommença de plus belle jusqu'à devenir une vraie tomate ambulante. Tout le monde éclata de rire et le Prince des Serpentard leur lança un regard assassin. Puis, il reprit son petit sourire suffisant et se tourna vers Harry.

- Non, ma voix va très bien, Potter, merci ! C'est juste que je ne t'aie pas vu à travers tes admirateurs !

Harry sourit. Malefoy ne changera jamais !

- Au fait, que me veux-tu ?

- Oh ! Je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir remercié mais à ce que je vois tu es toujours aussi lâche. Tu aurais pu le faire quand j'étais réveillé !

- Je te ferais remarquer que personne ne savait quand tu allais te réveiller ! Ni même si tu te réveillerais un jour !

- A croire qu'un Malefoy remerciant un Potter, ça peut faire un choc !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Apparemment, ils suivaient tous leur conversation depuis le début.

- Potter, si tu es venu ici pour me faire la morale, tu peux repartir ! lança Drago avec haine.

Harry fit alors quelque chose d'encore plus inattendu. Il s'approcha doucement de Drago et lui dit tout bas, sa bouche presque collée à l'oreille de l'autre :

- Je ne suis pas venu ici que pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je voulais juste reprendre… Les bonnes habitudes qui ont du tellement te manquer ! Bref, je te remercie de m'avoir remercier, c'était gentil !

Il se redressa, lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla vers sa table en claudiquant à cause de ses béquilles. Les autres n'avaient même pas vu ce qu'il avait fait. Du moins, certains ! Drago, lui, observait Harry comme si son coma lui avait endommagé le cerveau. Il ne remarqua même pas que Blaise était en train de lui tapoter l'épaule depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

- Ouhou ! Drago ! Tu es avec nous ?

- Hein ?

- Ah ! Enfin ! Dis donc… Potter a l'air en forme ! Il ne manquait plus que lui !

Blaise lui asséna un petit clin d'œil à s'y méprendre à celui de Harry mais quelque peu… Pervers !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh ! Tu sais bien !

Voyant que Drago ne comprenait toujours pas, Blaise se rapprocha doucement de lui et lui caressa doucement l'entrejambe. Drago sursauta, surpris.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! On a déjà fait ça hier ! T'es vraiment qu'un pervers !

- Et toi, un imbécile, Malefoy ! soupira Blaise avec ironie.

- Ne me traite pas !

- C'est pourtant ce que tu es ! Tu ne comprends rien à ce que je veux te faire comprendre !

- Mais quoi alors ?

- Tu pourrais faire entrer le sauveur du monde sorcier dans ton lit ! N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ?

Drago le regarda d'un air dégoûté.

- Tu es vraiment dingue !

- Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris son petit jeu ! Ca se voit comme un hippogriffe au milieu de véracrasses !

Drago réfléchit à cette éventualité.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Que Potter veut quelque chose de toi ! Et à mon avis, c'est tout trouvé !

- Mais Potter est hétéro !

- Et alors ? Dis moi… Depuis quand tu te fis à ça ? Ne me dis pas que Potter te fait peur quand même ?

- Heu… Non mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Oh ! Et puis rien ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas ma proie du moment et les béquilles, ce n'est pas mon truc ! Tu le sais bien !

Blaise le regarda en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et Drago ronchonna tout en observant Harry à la table des Gryffondor où il était accueilli en héros.

Le seul problème, c'est que ce regard ne passa pas inaperçu et Harry se tourna vers les yeux gris qui l'observait. Il lui sourit et Drago sentit des petits papillons faire la lambada vers le bas de son ventre. Il se secoua la tête et rougit faiblement.

- Non mais ! Malefoy le regardait maintenant ! Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Ron avait peut-être raison… Non ! Quand même pas !

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un Ron qui le regardait en souriant. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul. Seamus observait depuis un bout de temps son manège avec un air goguenard.

- Malefoy en a encore fait craqué un !

Harry, ne comprenant pas qu'il voulait parler de lui, s'intéressa à son assiette mais Seamus ne voulait pas en rester là. Il lui tapota doucement l'épaule et répéta sa phrase et lui lançant un regard des plus pervers.

- A ce que je vois, il n'y en a pas qu'un non plus qui a changé… murmura Harry.

Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire et Harry reporta son attention sur son ami.

- Alors, j'avais bien deviné ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais deviné ?

- Ton petit manège ! Tout à l'heure, tu t'avances vers Malefoy pour le remercier, tu le charries un peu pour faire passer ça pour naturel et tu lui glisses des mots doux dans l'oreille !

- N'importe quoi, Seamus ! Ce n'était pas des mots doux, répliqua Harry en souriant légèrement.

- Alors pourquoi notre cher Prince des Serpentard est tout retourné depuis tout à l'heure ? Il rougit pour la première fois de sa vie et te regarde d'un air complètement ailleurs avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

- Premièrement, il n'avait pas de sourire béat…

- Tu l'as donc bien observé !

Harry lui lança un regard noir qui le fit taire mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour lui enlever son petit sourire en coin. Il continua donc.

- Deuxièmement, s'il a rougi, c'est sûrement parce qu'il était honteux de m'avoir remercié ! Comme si c'était une chose très grave ! ajouta-t-il en ronchonnant et levant les yeux au ciel. Et troisièmement, peut-être que Malefoy me zieute mais sûrement pas moi !

Seamus éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par les autres rouge et or. Ron lança :

- Bien défendu, Harry ! De toute façon, tout le monde sait bien que tu n'es pas gay !

Hermione eut alors une réaction bizarre. Elle plaqua ses mains sur la bouche de Ron en lançant des regards catastrophés à Harry. Il l'a regarda inquiet et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

- Pourquoi vous avez cette réaction là ? Je ne suis pas gay ! C'est clair, non ?

- Heu… Oui, oui, Harry ! On sait juste rendu compte qu'on avait oublié de te dire un truc ! Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre depuis tout à l'heure ?

Harry la regarda sans comprendre et prit le temps de réfléchir. Bah… Non ! Il ne voyait rien ! Quoique… Il se tourna vers Ginny qui contemplait avec une attention toute particulière son assiette et vit Dean assit à côté.

- Ah ok ! s'exclama-t-il. Hé bien, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait me choquer ! J'ai lâché Ginny en sixième année, elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut ! Bien qu'elle aurait pu venir me voir de temps en temps à l'hôpital ! Ou encore, me féliciter pour mon bon rétablissement ! Mais bon… Elle avait sans doute beaucoup d'autres choses à faire !

Sur ces paroles, il se leva du banc, prit ses béquilles et partit de la grande salle sans un regard en arrière.

Drago, remarquant son agacement, sortit lui aussi. Hermione voulait faire de même mais Ron lui retint le bras.

- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas faire grand-chose ! C'est à Ginny de s'excuser !

- Oui, mais bon, j'aurais bien voulu lui apprendre autre chose pour le mettre encore plus en colère ou, comme je l'espère, pour le rendre plus joyeux… Tu vois quoi ?

- Heu… Oui, je pense… On lui dira… Plus tard !

- Tu remets toujours les choses à plus tard, Ron !

- Je sais ! Mais là, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment ! Surtout que… Tu as vu qui va le rejoindre ? demanda Ron en rigolant ouvertement.

- Son beau Serpentard ! s'exclama Seamus, amusé. Je pense que l'on vient de trouver la nouvelle proie !

- Il n'a pas intérêt à le faire souffrir en tout cas ! Au sinon, il va avoir de mes nouvelles !

- Qui sait ? Ce sera peut-être lui qui aura le privilège de dominer le vilain serpent !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Hermione les regarda, navrée d'avoir des amis aussi bêtes.

Drago rattrapa Harry aux escaliers où il avait le plus grand mal à les gravir à cause de ses béquilles. Il se décida à l'aider.

- Attends Potter !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Malefoy ?! ragea Harry.

- Du calme ! Tu as mangé du lion ou quoi, toi ? ironisa-t-il.

- Ah ! Ah ! Très marrant !

- Je voulais juste t'aider…

- Hein ?

Avant que Harry ne réalise quoi que ce soit, il était empoigné par Drago et se reposait sur ses bras.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je t'aide ! Car si tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu as plutôt du mal à escalader avec tes machins, là !

- Ca s'appelle des béquilles !

- Ouais, c'est ça !

- Et je te ferais dire que ta salle commune est dans les cachots.

- Je le sais encore, merci bien ! Je refuse juste d'avoir une dette envers toi, Potter alors je t'aide en retour.

- C'est gentil.

Harry lui sourit et Drago ressentit de nouveau les papillons qui voletaient dans son ventre. Son sourire était si… Parfait ! A croquer ! Comment ne pas y résister ? Harry devait s'être rendu compte que Drago ne réagissait pas car il lui pinça doucement le bras.

- Ouhou ! Drago ! J'apprécie ton geste mais bon… Tu pourrais quand même me monter jusqu'à la tour !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Ah ! Oui ! C'est par où la tour des griffons ?

Harry lui montra le chemin et Drago lui demanda de faire léviter ses béquilles. Arrivé là-bas, Drago put enfin posé son précieux colis devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Ouf ! On peut dire que tu pèses ton poids, Potter ! Au fait, en parlant de Potter… Tu ne m'aurais pas appelé Drago tout à l'heure ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Oh ! Pour rien ! Je me demandais juste pourquoi !

- Disons que les amis s'appellent par leur prénom, non ?

- Et tu penses que…

- Qu'on pourrait devenir ami ? Oui !

Harry lui sourit et se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe du dortoir.

- Merde ! Le mot de passe…

- Gloire à Potter !

Seamus venait d'arriver en haut de l'escalier. Il regarda Drago avec un sourire carnassier et celui-ci le lui rendit.

- Alors Drago, on porte les petits Potter dans les bras, maintenant ? Tu sors le grand jeu dis donc ! Avec moi, ça a été plus rude !

- Que veux-tu ! C'est un grand, le Potter !

Seamus éclata de rire devant la réaction d'Harry. Celui-ci, gêné, partit vite fait bien fait dans la salle commune.

- Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?

- Je ne pense pas !

- Au fait… Malefoy… Auriez-vous une proie pour ce soir comme vous avez laissé filé celle-ci ?

- Potter n'est pas ma proie, Finnigan !

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Mon trophée !

Sur ce, il lui sourit comme il n'avait jamais sourit. Un sourire à la fois suffisant et rempli de fierté. Seamus éclata encore une fois de rire avant d'affronter la tempête « Potter ».

* * *

Une p'tite review avant de partir? 


	2. Le Guiness des Records Sorciers

**Le chapitre 2 en ligne!**

Bon, trève de bavardages et bonne lecture!

Shadow's Writer (Gizmo sur HPF)

PS : N'oubliez pas le bouton en bas pour les reviews! Ca fait toujours plaisir de se sentir aimé que voulez-vous!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Le Guinness des Records Sorciers**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec bien du mal. Il avait vraiment mal dormi et pour cause : Drago Malefoy avait certifié à Seamus qu'il le voulait dans son lit ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Il n'était pas un Harry Couche-Toi-Là ! Et ça, Malefoy allait l'avoir en plein sa tronche de cake !

Ron se leva peu de temps après et regarda Harry avec toujours le même petit sourire en coin. Qu'il l'énervait ! Lui aussi il allait avoir sa fête !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?!

- Mais rien !

- C'est ça ! Au fait, depuis combien de temps tu es si ami avec Drago au juste ?!

- Tu l'appelles déjà Drago ? Tiens, tiens !

Harry ronchonna de plus belle et se rallongea sur son lit.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, je crois !

- Tu sais, Harry, il a beaucoup changé depuis la fin de Voldemort, autant mentalement que physiquement. Il est plus mature. Bien entendu, on se chamaille encore une fois de temps en temps mais c'est plus une habitude ou une rigolade qu'autres choses !

- Il se sert toujours des autres pour parvenir à ses fins !

- Mais non ! C'est juste une impression que tu as. Je t'assure qu'il a changé !

- C'est ça ! Je suis sûr que tu dis ça parce que tu es déjà passé dans son…

- NON ! Je ne suis pas passé dans son lit, ok ?! s'énerva Ron.

- Ok ! Ok ! Je disais ça juste comme ça moi ! Du calme ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

- Moi, tu le sais !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Bon, ok, en fait, ça m'énerve que tout le monde croit que Malefoy va finir par m'avoir. Je ne l'aime pas et ne l'aimerai jamais !

- Ca, c'est ce que tu dis mais tu sais, tout le monde disait ça aussi et la moitié de Poudlard est passé par là !

Harry étouffa un grognement.

- La moitié ?! Mais il est taré !

- Non. Il est juste… Fan de sexe, je dirais. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer. Il baise et réfléchit ensuite. En fait, je crois qu'il recherche l'amour de sa vie, comme je te l'ai expliqué.

- Eh bien moi, je trouve qu'il a une drôle de manière de le faire ! Bon, maintenant, à toi. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

- Parce que… En fait, je devais te le dire avec Hermione mais bon…

- Quoi ? Que vous sortez ensemble ?

Ron sursauta. Il trébucha ensuite dans le rideau de son lit à baldaquin et tomba à la renverse.

- Comment tu le sais ? réussit-il à dire à travers le tissu.

- Bah… Vous me l'avez dit pendant que j'étais dans le coma et en plus, ça se voyait !

- Ah bon ? Bon, bah… Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'on l'avait prévu mais bon… C'est tout aussi bien !

- Ouais !

Harry se leva donc et se prépara pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il descendait vers la salle commune quand Ron lui prévint qu'il allait retrouver Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arriverais à m'y retrouver dans le château !

Ron rigola et attendit devant le dortoir des filles. Harry sortit de la salle et parcourut tant bien que mal la distance entre la tour et la grande salle.

Drago grogna. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à lui demander ça, le vieux chnok ? Oui, il était passé par là mais sûrement pas pour l'aider. Franchement, Severus aussi avait changé depuis la bataille. Voilà que Drago devait emmener une belle balance d'or fin dans une autre salle. Il était pourtant partit pour aller déjeuner ! Sûrement pas pour aider son parrain ! Mais il faut dire aussi que Rogue l'avait remercié de quelques petits points à Serpentard. Pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà ça.

Il commençait doucement à chantonner tout en pensant à sa nuit passée avec Seamus. Il était venu le rejoindre peu de temps après s'être fait engueulé par Potter. Il faut dire qu'il a de la voix quand il veut celui-là ! Seamus lui avait posé pleins de questions embarrassantes mais la petite soirée n'était pas mal dans son ensemble.

Plongé dans le plus profond de ses pensées, il n'entendit même pas le petit bruit que faisaient les béquilles de Harry pourtant bien distinct. Il avançait toujours et quand ce dernier tourna vers le couloir de droite, où était Drago, celui-ci fit un bond. Harry, surpris lui aussi, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait mais le Serpentard tomba sur lui. Le survivant fut déséquilibré à cause de ses béquilles et heurta le sol dans un cri de douleur, Drago au dessus de lui dans une position, plutôt dérangeante.

- Oups ! Désolé Pott…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la balance, qui avait voltigé en l'air par cette brusque apparition, avait lâché son plus grand plateau sur la tête du Prince Slytherin. Résultat : Drago fut plaqué sur la tête d'Harry et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Drago, troublé, ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais par contre, le Gryffondor réagit vite. Il fit un bon crochet du droit dans la mâchoire de Malefoy. Et ça lui fit du bien en plus ! Drago, complètement assommé sur le coup, se frotta la joue mais resta dans la même position. C'est-à-dire complètement allongé sur Harry.

- Bon ! Malefoy, tu te dépêches de te lever ou je fais un malheur !

- Hein ?

Le pauvre, il n'était plus dans son état normal. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, le temps de rafraîchir sa mémoire et poussa un cri strident. Il avait embrassé Potter !!! Il se leva à la vitesse de la lumière et s'apprêta à partir en courant mais Harry lui rattrapa le bras, ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse sur le blond.

- Tu ne veux pas me lâcher Potter, on dirait !

- Je te ferais remarquer que j'arrive plus à bouger ! Tu m'as complètement bloqué le dos, Malefoy ! Et en plus, j'ai mal à la jambe !

- Oups ! Désolé !

- Non ! Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Au sinon, tu vas encore faire des conneries ! Dès que tu t'excuses ou que tu me remercies, il y a des trucs bizarres qui se passent ! Alors tais-toi ça vaut mieux !

- Ok ! Ok ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? C'est peut-être ma nouvelle technique de drague, qui sait ?

- Hé bien, elle est très bizarre, ta technique ! Surtout si c'est pour te faire engueuler par notre cher prof de potion pour avoir cassé sa plus belle balance !

Drago, complètement choqué par la révélation, regarda les dégâts… La balance était complètement démantibulée et le grand plateau, en heurtant sa tête, avait été brisé.

- Merde !

- En effet ! Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait, Drago, pour que ma balance soit dans cet état ?

Rogue venait d'arriver derrière eux. Drago lança un regard catastrophé à Harry qui parut surpris.

- C'est à cause de moi, professeur ! Il ne m'a pas vu et on s'est heurté de plein fouet. Or comme j'ai des béquilles, je me suis cassé la figure.

Drago le regarda, stupéfait. Potter venait de lui sauver la mise ! Ca allait entrer dans le Guinness des Records de Sorciers ! Rogue, lui aussi, parut étonné.

- Vous ? Hé bien, Potter, voilà qui coûtera 10 points à Gryffondor. Tandis que vous, Malefoy, vous n'aurez pas les points promis. Bien ! Dégagez maintenant ! Je dois arranger ça au plus vite !

Harry, toujours accroché à Drago comme il le pouvait, soupira. Il s'accrocha tant bien que mal à celui-ci pour qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il avait besoin de lui.

- Attends Potter ! Est-ce que tu peux monter sur mon dos ?

- Non ! Je ne crois pas !

- Bon…

Il souffla et reprit dans ses bras son ennemi Harry Potter pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Ca allait devenir une habitude. Il posa doucement sa tête dans le creux de son bras et prit ses jambes avec l'autre.

- Il ne faudra pas que ça devienne une habitude ! N'est-ce pas ?

Harry le regarda d'un œil noir. Il avait bien entendu les suppositions. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'infirmerie au plus vite.

Arrivés là-bas, l'infirmière observa attentivement Harry et lui fit boire une de ses potions miracles.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous n'avez presque rien ! Vous avez reçu un choc, rien de plus ! Et vous, Malefoy, vous avez mal quelque part ?

Malefoy, occupé à observer les moindres parcelles du dos et du torse de Harry, n'entendit pas tout de suite que Mme Pomfresh lui parlait. Il sursauta avant de répondre.

- Non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je n'ai rien ! Je suis un costaud moi, au moins ! ajouta-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Pourtant, aussi inaudible qu'il fut, Harry l'entendit et grogna.

- Tiens ! Tiens ! Mon petit lion rugit ! remarqua Drago quand l'infirmière partit.

- C'est sûr que toi, tu ne peux pas le faire ! Une fouine grognant, ce n'est pas commun ! Déjà que tu es unique en ton genre…

- Unique en mon genre ?! s'exclama Drago en croyant devenir fou.

- Bah oui… Une fouine prédatrice, ça ne se voit pas souvent. N'est-ce pas ?

Là, il ne rigolait plus du tout et grogna à son tour.

- Alors là, c'est plus qu'unique ! Tu deviens un animal légendaire !

- Tais toi, Potter !

Mécontent, il partit de l'infirmerie à toute vitesse. Potter allait le payer ! Ca, il en était sûr ! Bien sûr, pas comme il l'entendait ! Après tout, Drago avait changé ses manières et Harry allait le voir en live !

Harry sortit deux heures plus tard de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le cours de potion. Les autres élèves étaient déjà rentrés depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Il frappa donc à la porte et en entendant le « Entrez ! » énervé du professeur, il obéit. La salle était complètement enfumée. Apparemment, Ernie, en voulant bien faire, avait ajouté un ingrédient de trop dans son chaudron ce qui avait produit cette substance malodorante. Harry fut surpris de voir Drago à côté d'Hermione, complètement concentré sur son propre récipient. Rogue, lui, regardait Harry d'un oeil torve et celui-ci décida de se dépêcher de passer devant lui. Le seul problème, c'est que Drago avait laissé son pied traîner et Harry se prit dedans, renversant au passage une potion d'un rose bonbon intense. Il entendit plusieurs cris de stupeur et la substance rentra dans sa bouche. Complètement étouffé, il crachota mais rien n'y fit. Il se sentit alors soulevé et ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Il voyait trouble mais voyait quand même. Une main douce et chatoyante passa devant son visage. Il la prit et s'approcha doucement du visage lui appartenant. Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il faisait, il ne sentait plus rien mis à part la bonne odeur de pêche qui s'élevait doucement de la personne tout près de lui. Il se rapprocha encore et encore avant d'être assailli par une émotion brûlante et soudaine qui le fit se jeter sur cette personne. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sans toujours se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il entendit un grognement venant de ces lèvres prises de force et un hurlement à sa gauche. Quelqu'un le tirait vivement pour l'empêcher d'embrasser cet être à la beauté surhumaine. Il lutta avec maints efforts mais l'autre était trop fort et l'écarta de l'amour de sa vie. Il lui secoua durement la tête et lui enfourna dans sa bouche un liquide brûlant qui le fit crachoter encore plus. Son esprit revint peu à peu dans son état normal et il perçut un peu mieux les bruits et sensations aux alentours.

- Ca va Potter ? demanda une voix froide et traînante.

Harry se secoua la tête pour reprendre plus vite ses esprits. Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il venait juste d'apparaître. Il poussa un cri de stupeur en voyant Malefoy à sa droite, les lèvres rougies et sanglantes.

- J'ai quand même pas fait ça…

- Si, tu l'as fait ! T'aurais pu faire gaffe quand même ! s'exclama Malefoy en colère et enlevant d'un geste de la main le sang s'écoulant de sa bouche.

- C'est à cause de toi que c'est arrivé, je te ferais remarqué !

- Je ne t'ai ni remercié, ni excusé cette fois ci !

- Oui mais tu m'as fait un croche pied !

Les autres suivaient la dispute mais ne comprenait rien à rien à leur baragouinage. Rogue, lui, se fut la première fois que l'on vit son air étonné. Son pire ennemi embrassait son filleul et ils s'engueulaient comme un vieux couple… Ca aussi, faudra le rentrer dans le Guinness…

- Si tu n'étais pas bigleux, il ne se serait rien passé !

- Et toi, si tu n'étais pas aussi étourdi, tu aurais compris qu'il faut rentrer ses pieds sous la table et pas à côté !

- Et toi, si…

- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE, OUI ??!!

Rogue avait crié tellement fort que le plafond s'effrita et un grand silence empli la pièce. Drago et Harry, eux, s'étaient tus mais se regarder en chiens de faïence.

- Retournez tous à vos places ! Je vais nettoyer ça et vous, Potter et Malefoy, vous me ferez le plaisir de venir me voir à la fin du cours ! Compris ?!

- Oui, professeur.

Ils se turent de nouveau et s'assirent. Comme Harry avait raté la moitié du cours, il dut se mettre entre Hermione et… Drago. Il ronchonna de plus belle mais Rogue lui lança un regard si noir qu'il préféra ne rien dire.

Drago, lui, était content de son stratagème bien que Harry lui avait fait mal aux lèvres. Il avait joué superbement son rôle jusqu'à la fin. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'il avait fait exprès de mettre son pied, là où il ne fallait pas. Il avait bien vu le chaudron rempli de filtre d'amour en face de sa table et il avait rudement bien visé. Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas aimé son jeu de passe-passe et continuait de ronchonner mais plus bas pour que personne ne l'entend. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Drago adorait ce doux son qui ressemblait étrangement à un ronronnement. De plus, étant assis à côté de lui, Drago pouvait le mater en toute impunité.

C'est vrai qu'il avait un sacré beau corps. Le Quidditch avait fait des merveilles sur lui. Le seul problème c'est qu'il était de plus en plus maigre, surtout après être resté quatre mois sans manger. Ses joues étaient creuses et de petites cernes cerclées ses yeux mais le reste était magnifique. Il y avait, bien entendu, ses fichues lunettes qui l'empêchait de contempler ces deux émeraudes qu'il avait à la place des yeux mais bon…

Harry releva la tête quand il vit que tous mouvements avaient cessé à côté de lui et vit qu'il y avait un Drago qui le regardait avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il grogna de plus en plus et émit un air dégoûté.

- Malefoy ! Tu baves !

- Hein ?

- Tu baves !

Il regarda sur sa chemise mais il n'y avait rien et Harry pouffa de rire ce qui lui attira encore un certain regard noir. Drago sourit et se rapprocha doucement de lui. Harry, toujours en pleine euphorie ne vit rien mais il sentit un contact chaud sur sa cuisse. Il sursauta et donna, sans faire exprès, un coup de coude à Hermione qui versa dans son chaudron, une trop grosse dose de bile de tatou. La potion frétilla et explosa, laissant une belle bouse verte sur les cheveux bruns de son amie. Le rire d'Harry redoubla d'intensité, bientôt rejoint par les autres. Rogue, par contre lui, ne rigolait pas du tout. Il semblait au bord de la rage ultime. Harry en s'en apercevant, eut presque peur de lui. Presque, bien entendu car ensuite, passer la surprise, il lui fit un grand sourire et le regarda sans ciller. Enfin… Jusqu'à ce que Drago reposa sa main sur ses fesses, cette fois-ci. Il fit un nouveau bond de deux mètres mais cette fois-ci pour lui envoyer dans la gueule une nouvelle paire de baffes bien mérité. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rogue et lui dit :

- Je pourrais changer de place, Monsieur ? Vous pourrez m'enlever autant de points que vous le voudrez mais là… Il faut que je me tire de là !

Rogue le regarda, surpris pour la deuxième fois de sa vie et en fronçant les sourcils et acquiesça, content de pouvoir lui mettre la pâtée juste après. Drago, lui, lançait un regard noir à Harry pendant que les autres s'esclaffaient en criant « Malefoy s'est pris un râteau ! Malefoy s'est pris un râteau ! ». Hermione, elle, lança un sort pour que la potion retourne à sa place : dans le chaudron. Elle riait encore toute seule et Ron la regardait avec un grand sourire. Qu'elle était belle quand elle riait…

Le reste du cours se passa très bien. Harry s'assit à côté de Blaise Zabini mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y avait pas que Drago qui était obsédé… Il était rien par rapport à son meilleur ami.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour recevoir cette belle paire de baffe ? Hein ?

- Rien !

- Attends ! Tu ne l'as pas tapé pour rien quand même ? Tu ne serais pas un peu sadomaso sur les bords ? Car au sinon, je ferais mieux d'en informer Drago… Je pourrais lui prêter quelques instruments aussi… Oui… Je pense !

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et regarda Zabini d'un air dégoûté.

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas sadomaso, deuxièmement, Drago m'a touché les fesses et troisièmement, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec une belle paire de baffes, tais-toi !

Blaise, interloqué, le regarda bizarrement. Il se tourna vers un autre gars de Serpentard, du nom de Nott et lui murmura « Dis donc ! Il est remonté le Potter depuis qu'il est revenu ! Il se prend pour quelqu'un ! »

- Je ne me prends pas pour quelqu'un ! s'exclama Harry.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait dit la phrase tout haut et un certain professeur fulminait de plus en plus. Il se tut donc et observa les autres faire leur potion pendant que lui ruminait ses pensées néfastes en redoutant un peu la fin du cours.

Celle-ci arriva trop vite aux yeux des deux ennemis. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et s'approchèrent du bureau de Rogue le pas traînant et les yeux pointés partout sauf sur leur professeur. Celui-ci, content de lui, avec un certain rictus sur les lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon, joignit ses mains.

- Bon ! Vous allez donc m'expliquer ce que vous foutez depuis ce matin ! Potter, à vous !

- Mais je n'en sais rien, professeur ! C'est lui (il montre Drago du doigt) qui s'amuse à me faire faire n'importe quoi !

- Malefoy ? Quelque chose à dire ?

- Je ne le fais pas exprès, Monsieur.

- Pas exprès ! Tu n'as pas fait exprès de me toucher les fesses tout à l'heure ?!

- Monsieur, Potter a beaucoup d'imagination. Il prend ses fantasmes pour la réalité.

- Mes fantasmes ?!!! Les tiens oui ! Je t'ai bien vu quand tu me matais à l'infirmerie !

- Tu ne disais rien, je te ferais remarquer ! répliqua Drago en se tournant enfin vers lui.

- Je n'allais pas dire ça devant Mme Pomfresh !

- Je te ferais dire que tu n'as pas hésité à me frapper en plein cours !

- Tout simplement car tu m'énervais beaucoup trop !

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Et quand tu…

Cela dura plusieurs minutes comme ça et Rogue commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer ferme. Il tapotait d'un air distrait son bureau de ses doigts de la main gauche et appuyait sa tête de la droite. Il commençait faiblement à s'endormir quand il comprit que ça ne pouvait plus durer.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas fait exprès de me faire ce croche-pied !

- Et toi ! Tu m'as frappé !

- Tu l'avais mérité, je te l'ai déjà dit !

- CA SUFFIT !!!

Et voilà ! Ca recommençait ! Il n'allait donc jamais finir ?

- Arrêtez de vous comporter comme un vieux couple !

- Un vieux couple ?! s'écrièrent les deux autres.

- Exactement ! Bon ! Ecoutez moi bien ! J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor et… Voyons… 20 points à Serpentard !

- Quoi ?! Que 20 points ?!

- Quoi ?! 20 points ?!

- Ne discutez pas ! Et je vous donne à chacun d'entre vous une retenue !

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Bon, d'accord, ils l'avaient mérité mais quand même !

- Ce soir, six heures, dans mon bureau ! Et ne discutez pas !

Les deux élèves, en voyant son air sévère, n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de le faire.

- Bon ! Malefoy, vous pouvez partir ! Potter, vous restez !

Malefoy, très content, sourit d'un air satisfait. Il adressa un sourire coquin à Harry tout en soulevant doucement ses sourcils, puis, il sortit de la salle de potions.

- Pourquoi dois-je rester, professeur ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui et en affrontant son regard.

- Tout simplement car je voulais vous prévenir de quelque chose.

- Et laquelle ?

- La potion que vous avez accidentellement bue avait été faite par un de mes élèves. Elle était donc imparfaite. Je vous ai fait boire la potion anéantissant normalement ses effets mais comme je l'ai dit, elle n'était pas vraiment « normale ».

- Et ? demanda Harry en espérant que ses impressions étaient mauvaises.

- Hé bien… Je ne sais pas si vous êtes complètement guéri. Vous avez absorbé beaucoup trop de potions qui plus est.

- Ce ne sera quand même pas des effets à long terme ?!

- Hé bien… Je n'en sais rien ! Alors je vais me concentrer sur le reste de la potion et pendant ce temps là, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'éviter Malefoy pendant un temps, compris ?

- Oui professeur. Mais… Pour notre retenue ?

- Ce sera une autre punition pour avoir perturbé mon cours, Potter. Vous pouvez partir maintenant !

Harry le regarda comme s'il avait un énorme pou dans les cheveux. Réflexions faites : c'était bien possible avec des cheveux aussi gras… Il partit donc, le pas plus que traînant avec ses deux béquilles qui lui meurtrissaient toujours autant le bras. Il se décida à aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

Il les retrouva dans le parc. Malgré la fraîcheur du temps, ils étaient tous les deux enlacés près du lac. Il s'approcha doucement.

- Alors les amoureux, ça va ?

Ils sursautèrent vivement et quand Hermione se retourna, elle poussa un cri d'effroi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Rogue m'a laissé un souvenir sur ma tête ?

Ron éclata de rire mais Hermione, elle, était toujours catastrophée.

- Comment tu sais pour nous deux, Harry ?

- Bah… J'ai deviné et Ron me l'a confirmé.

Hermione se tourna cette fois-ci vers son petit ami et le darda d'un regard à faire glacer les entrailles d'un troll.

- Quoi ?!

- Ecoute… Mione… Harry le savait de toute façon, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, je le…

- OUI ! Mais on devait le dire ensemble ! Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Oui, mais la situation ne pouvait pas…

- Peut-être mais tu aurais pu me le dire ! Maintenant, je passe pour quoi moi ?

- Pour une fille amoureuse ! chanta Harry en les gratifiant d'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Hermione, charmée, sourit elle aussi mais Ron, mécontent qu'elle puisse l'oublier à ce point pour son meilleur ami, lui tapota doucement le bras pour qu'elle revienne à la réalité.

- Au fait Harry… C'était quoi ce beau numéro que tu nous a fait avec Malefoy ?

Harry ronchonna tout en rougissant légèrement. Ses deux amis ne savaient pas si c'était sous l'effet de la colère ou parce qu'ils parlaient de Malefoy.

- Malefoy n'est qu'un con ! Voilà !

- Ne dis pas ça voyons ! Vu comment tu l'as embrassé… Tu avais l'air plutôt inspiré…

- Je te ferais remarquer que j'étais sous l'effet d'un filtre d'amour ! Mal préparé qui plus est ! Alors c'est tout à fait normal !

- Normal ? Tu crois…

- Tu voudrais que je te fasse resurgir un profond souvenir… Un certain 1er mars, jour de ton anniversaire où tu avais malencontreusement mangé des fondants au chaudron m'appartenant et qu'ils étaient remplis de filtre d'amour destiné à me faire penser que Romilda Vane était la plus belle fille du monde ?

- Heu…

Hermione éclata de rire et Ron esquissa un sourire.

- Bon ! Ok ! Mais ne me dis pas que Drago ne te plaît pas ! Je ne te croirais pas !

- Je ne suis pas gay, ok ?! De plus, même s'il me plaisait, il se sert des gens ! Il baise sans penser que les autres ont peut-être des sentiments pour lui !

- Oui, mais tu as quand même avoué qu'il te plaisait dans cette affaire…

- Ah oui ?! Et quand ?!

- Tu as dit exactement… « De plus, même s'il me plaisait, il se sert des gens ! ». C'est donc une éventualité.

Harry s'étouffa.

- Une éventualité ?! Ron arrête ! En plus, tu commences à ressembler dangereusement à Hermione là ! Tu te mets à m'écouter attentivement ! Ca ne te va pas !

Le rire d'Hermione s'intensifia et Harry se rappela d'une chose.

- Au fait, Hermione, désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave ! On aura bien rigolé !

- Surtout avec la paire de baffes que t'as donné à Malefoy ! Il aurait fallu le photographier !

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

- En tout cas, c'est vrai que tout le monde a changé. Hermione, tu ressembles à Ron maintenant ! Et lui, te ressemble ! Mais où sont passés mes amis ?! Je suis perdu moi !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ron qui éclata de rire en regardant Harry regardait autour de lui comme s'il ne reconnaissait rien. Il l'enlaça amicalement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

- Oh ! Pauvre petit chou ! Il faudrait que tu ailles voir ta petite fouine ! Elle sera ravie de te voir !

- Tu rêves !

Ils rirent ensemble de bon cœur et parlèrent pendant un bon bout de temps de tout et de rien.


	3. Une retenue franchement pas désagréable

Kikou tout le monde!

Me revoilà enfin pour le 3e chapitre!

Personnages : A JK

**/!\ Slash!!!**

Shadow's Writer (Gizmo sur HPF)

**

* * *

****Chapitre 3 – Une retenue franchement pas désagréable**

Le jour fila aussi vite qu'il n'est arrivé et bientôt, Harry dut se résigner à se rendre au bureau de Rogue. Il vit à peine arriver Drago étant complètement perdu dans ses pensées les plus intimes. Le Serpentard en profita et lui tapota les fesses. Harry se retourna vivement et lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il put faire mais Malefoy, lui, se contenta de lui sourire ce qui fit rager encore plus le survivant.

Rogue arriva quelques instants plus tard. Il paraissait de très mauvaise humeur. Il les fit entrer d'un seul geste, préférant ne pas parler. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et semblaient terrorisés à la simple idée d'avoir une retenue avec le maître des potions d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

Ce dernier leur désigna deux chaises en face de son bureau et commença :

- Bien ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, alors je vais être direct ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de me nettoyer tous les chaudrons ainsi que tout mon bureau !

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes hommes.

Et pour cause, ils en avaient pour toute la nuit.

- Oui ! Et ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux là ! Vous savez très bien ce que vous avez fait alors voilà quelques sandwichs (il les fit apparaître dans un plateau) pour vous restaurez. Ne laissez pas de miettes ! Merci bien ! Vous avez aussi le canapé pour vous reposer ! Au travail maintenant ! Et n'utilisez pas vos baguettes ! D'ailleurs, donnez les moi !

Sous les regards complètement ahuris de ces élèves, il les leur prit de force, ou du moins sans leur consentement car dans leur état…

- Les produits de nettoyage sont dans l'armoire ! Maintenant, bonne nuit !

Et il partit dans un tourbillon de cape noire en les laissant à leur besogne. Il leur fut quelques minutes pour se remettre de leur punition. Ce fut Drago qui réagit le premier.

- QUOI !!! Comment ose-t-il ?! Je ne suis pas sa boniche que je sache ! On a presque rien fait !

- Heu… Tu exagères un peu là… On a quand même bien chahuté pendant son cours quand même…

- Tu prends son parti en plus ?! Je te ferais dire qu'il te déteste depuis qu'il t'a vu pour la première fois et que toi aussi ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?!

- Je ne dis pas que ce qu'il a dit est vrai, je dis simplement que si tu réfléchis un peu, c'est une situation très normale pour lui.

- Je n'ai toujours pas compris…

Harry le regarda, désespéré.

- Ecoute un peu ce que je dis, tu comprendras ! D'habitude, je parle à peine pendant son cours, il me met une retenue. Si tu imagines le nombre de minutes qu'on a parlé aujourd'hui, tu verras que c'est impensable qu'il ne nous ait pas encore tué !

Drago sembla réfléchir pendant un instant et sourit.

- Ah oui, en effet ! Il doit avoir de la fièvre !

Harry soupira mais finit par rire doucement. Drago lui sourit, ce qui eut pour effet un regard perplexe de deux émeraudes.

- Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ! On a du boulot nous !

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et entreprit de passer à Harry tous les produits qu'il pouvait trouver.

- On a de la crasse à nettoyer ! Bon ! Commençons par ces chaudrons !

Il s'installa confortablement en tailleur sur le tapis et en prit un. Harry le suivit et prit un chaudron qu'il commença à frotter rigoureusement pour enlever les traces de brûlé dans le fond.

- On dirait qu'il s'est amusé à nous mettre les chaudrons de Longdubat… murmura Drago en finissant son premier chaudron après une vingtaine de minutes.

- Hé ! Neville est mon ami !

- Oui, mais il est nul en potions, tu ne peux pas le renier !

Harry sourit. Ca oui, il était vraiment nul.

- Ca ne peut pas être lui. Il n'a plus potions cette année, je te le rappelle. Tu vois Rogue gardait un souvenir aussi… Cuisant dans son propre bureau ?

Drago éclata de rire et se roula par terre. Non, en effet, il ne valait même mieux pas l'imaginer !

Au bout d'une heure et demi, ils finirent tous les chaudrons. Il était donc maintenant près de huit heures et quelques estomacs commençaient à gronder sauvagement. Harry et Drago se regardèrent mutuellement et acquiescèrent à leur question muette. Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand plateau et entamèrent les sandwichs avec véhémence.

- Ca fait sacrément du bien de manger après tout ce boulot ! s'exclama Drago.

- Attends ! On est loin d'avoir fini je te ferais dire !

- Je sais, je sais, mais laisse moi un peu apprécier ce moment, s'il-te-plaît.

- C'est sûr, tu ne dois pas en avoir vécu beaucoup des moments comme ça.

Harry lui sourit moqueusement et Drago releva la tête, fière comme un paon.

- Un Malefoy n'a pas l'habitude de nettoyer. C'est le travail des domestiques ça !

- Je te ferais remarqué que tu es un peu rouillé, Drago !

Drago se retourna vers lui, interloqué. Il reprit vite contenance et lui fit un sourire coquin.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Tu ne m'as même pas essayé !

Harry soupira.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Malefoy, mais de notre première retenue commune. Tu avais dit exactement la même phrase pour Hagrid. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Ton cerveau aussi est rouillé ?

Drago s'empourpra à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Je te ferais dire, Potter, que c'est dans la forêt interdite que tu as prononcé pour la première fois mon prénom. Tu vois que mon cerveau n'est pas rouillé ?

- Tu te rappelles de ça ?

- Oui, ça m'avait paru bizarre, je dois le dire. Mais bon… Après tout, tu voulais juste me taquiner.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir. Drago, lui, fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et s'étira longuement. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers le bureau de son parrain. Harry, intrigué, le regarda faire avant de lancer :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Malefoy ?

- Rien, rien. Je jette juste un coup d'œil.

- Un coup d'œil ?

- Oui. Ca ne te plairait pas de savoir ce que cache notre cher professeur de potions dans son bureau ?

- Heu… Pas vraiment ! A moins que tu es vraiment envie de mourir d'en d'atroces souffrances ?

- Pourquoi ça ? Tu veux me tuer sous simple prétexte que je fouille dans un tiroir ? Tu aimes tant que ça Sev' ? Fallait me le dire voyons ! Je t'aurais arrangé un rendez-vous ! minauda Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Non ! Tout simplement parce que Rogue quand il te verra en train de fouiller, va te tuer ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le faire, même si j'en ai quelque fois rudement envie…

- Oh ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Tu as le béguin pour notre cher professeur !

- N'importe quoi !

Drago éclata de rire en voyant la mine offensée que faisait Harry. Il la qualifia intérieurement de « trop mignonne ! ». Mais il continua tout de même de fouiller au grand désappointement de son compatriote ! Harry, résigné, continua de balayer. Drago éclata d'un grand rire au bout d'un moment. Harry se retourna pour voir s'il devenait vraiment fou. Le Serpentard regardait d'un air amusé des revues qu'il avait trouvé. Intrigué, Harry s'approcha doucement et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Drago.

- Mais… Où as-tu trouvé ça ?! s'exclama-t-il en observant les corps de femmes nus dont le magasine était rempli.

- Bah… Dans le bureau de mon cher parrain, pourquoi ?

Drago éclata de rire devant l'air horrifié de Harry. Il tourna vivement les pages.

- Tiens ! Voilà quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser, Potter ! Dans la rubrique, courrier des fans, il y a un mec qui pose cette question : « Je suis encore vierge à mon âge que je ne dirais pas, est-ce normal ou quelque chose ne va pas chez moi ? »

Harry rougit violemment et complètement décontenancé heurta le canapé qui se trouvait la et atterrit sur le cul. Drago éclata de rire tout en s'approchant de lui. Apparemment Harry s'était fait très mal au dos en tombant.

- Ca va, Potter ?

- Oui, oh !

Il lui fit un sourire ravageur et l'aida à se lever. Mais Harry, tellement pressé de quitter cette pose gênante et étant handicapé à cause de son dos, se vit projeter dans les bras du Serpentard quoi éclata de rire.

- T'inquiète pas, Potter ! Je ne vais pas te violer ! De toutes façon, comment le pourrais-je ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu es déjà sénile Malefoy ?

Celui-ci éclata de rire de nouveau.

- Non ! Parce que après l'acte, tu en auras tellement profité que tu ne pourras dire à personne qu'au début, je dis bien au début, tu n'étais pas consentant !

- Ah ! Ah ! Très marrant ! Je te ferais dire Malefoy que pour la deuxième fois, tu viens de me faire très mal au dos !

- Est-ce vraiment ma faute ?

- Bien sûr que ça l'est !

- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ? Je n'ai fait que te taquinais sur un truc débile et tu as réagis tellement… Attends… Potter… Tu n'es quand même pas toujours…

Harry rougit violemment.

- Tu es vierge ?!!!

- Bah… Heu… Oui…

Drago continuait à rire comme un dément pendant que Harry ne savait plus où se mettre et commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

- Harry Potter est encore vierge à 18 ans ! Ah nan ! Trop fort !

- BON CA VA OUI ! Tu sais pourquoi je suis vierge ?! Bien sûr que tu ne le sais pas ! Tu es si con que tu ne peux pas faire marcher ta cervelle plus de deux minutes ! Ca t'es trop difficile !

- Oh ! Du calme, Potty !

- Laisse moi finir, veux tu ?! Comment veux-tu que j'ai pu penser à ça alors que Voldemort me poursuivait partout ?! Hein ?!!! Les premières années que j'ai passé à Poudlard ça allait encore mais je ne pensais pas encore aux filles et à la sexualité ! Après avec le tournoi des trois sorciers, la cinquième année où je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans que tronche de crapaud me réprimande, la sixième année où je te suivais partout pour savoir ce que tu fichais et la septième où je cherchais les horcruxes !!! Comment veux-tu que j'ai pu faire… Enfin… Ca avec une fille !!!

- Tu aurais pu le faire avec un mec… supposa Drago.

Harry soupira. Il ne comprenait rien à rien autant arrêter de lui parler. Il fit un bref geste de la main ce qui lui valut une douleur fulgurante au dos.

- Attends, je vais t'aider. Allonge-toi sur le canapé.

- Malefoy ? M'aider ? Tu connais ce verbe ?!

Mais il obéit quand même, bien heureux d'être allongé.

- Enlève ta chemise.

- Hein ?! Quoi ?!

- Enlève ta chemise ! répéta Drago avec impatience.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre et Drago, exaspéré, la lui enleva sous le regard interloqué de son Gryffondor.

- Mais… Que…

- Si je ne te décoince pas le dos tout de suite, tu vas avoir mal pendant des semaines !

Il se leva ensuite, posa la chemise sur le rebord du divan et alla chercher des huiles de massage que son parrain gardait dans son armoire. « On se demande ce qu'il fait avec ça… » pensa Drago. Puis, il revint vers son Gryffon.

- Allonge toi mieux que ça !

- N'en profite pas !

- Moi ? En profiter ? Pfft !

Et sur ce, il s'installa sur le divan sur Harry en passant sa jambe gauche au dessus de lui. Il se retrouva donc à califourchon sur le survivant. Beaucoup paieraient cher pour être à sa place !

Il s'enduisit les mains d'huiles et commença un doux et lent massage. Harry en frissonnait de plaisir (de plaisir hein ! Pas de désir !lol !). Il attaqua au départ les épaules alors qu'il savait très bien que c'était dans le bas du dos que le Gryffondor avait mal. Lui ? En profiter ? Bien sûr ! Après tout, le petit pote Potter avait l'air d'aimer ça !

Il descendit ensuite doucement vers le bas, passant les omoplates pour aller chatouiller les côtes. Harry rigola quand il passa sur le côté et Drago sourit. Intéressant ce qu'on pouvait apprendre sur un Potter en lui faisant un massage…

Il arriva enfin en bas du dos où il devait débloquer Harry. Il procéda avec des mains de maître et réussit même à faire entendre un petit soupir de satisfaction de son Gryffon ce qui n'était pas mal quand même ! Par contre, une petite excitation se faisait doucement sentir… Mon Dieu que le Gryffondor avait un corps ravissant… Bien qu'il manquait un peu de graisses vu ces quatre mois passer à dormir… Mais c'était tout de même plaisant à regarder, il devait l'avouer !

Il commençait à s'ennuyer quand il entendit un doux ronflement devant lui. Harry s'était endormi !

Il s'allongea doucement sur lui passant sa main un peu partout et le regarda dormir. Il avait l'air si paisible quand il dormait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi il avait tellement peur de ne plus voir ses beaux yeux verts qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que tout son être inspirait la beauté. Il repoussa un peu le Rouge et Or pour se mettre à ses côtés et passa ses mains autour de son cou pour dormir auprès de lui. D'ailleurs, Harry, dans son sommeil, fit de même et se rapprocha doucement de Drago. Celui-ci, amusé, ne le repoussa pas du tout. Il lui fit même un faible baiser sur les lèvres avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée lui aussi. Tant pis si Harry criait le lendemain matin !

Drago se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait fait sursauter alors que la Lune était encore là jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des hurlements juste à côté de lui.

Harry était en train de rêver, ou du moins, il cauchemardait mais très vivement. Drago, de plus en plus amusé, même s'il s'était fait réveillé par ses cris, se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

- Chut ! Tu fais un cauchemar ! Rendors toi !

Au début, il cru qu'il avait réussi quand soudain Harry cria de plus en plus fort.

- NON !!! Ne le touchez pas ! Partez ! Partez tous !

Drago sembla avoir déjà entendu ses paroles mais il ne se souvenait plus où. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ça commençait à bien faire tout ça !

- Non !!! Lâchez-le ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'utiliser comme bouclier !

Drago, intrigué, se rapprocha de plus en plus de Harry pour comprendre ses murmures.

- Drago… Ne lui faites pas de mal…

Drago eut alors un flash. Une pièce sombre, une main enserrant sa gorge, quelqu'un qui criait de le lâcher… La bataille finale ! Harry rêvait de la dernière fois où on avait vu Voldemort vivant ! Un frisson parcourut le dos de Drago à cette idée et il regarda Harry se débattre.

- Là… T'inquiète pas… Tu l'as tué il y a déjà quatre mois.

- NON !!!!!!

Il se débattait de plus en plus fort comme si sa vie en dépendait et Drago ne savait plus quoi faire. De plus, à chaque phrase qu'il disait des brides de souvenirs venaient tarauder le Serpentard et lui rouvraient des blessures enfouies au plus profond de lui-même. Il finit par enlacer Harry en lui caressant doucement le dos pour qu'il se calme mais rien à faire. Les hurlements cessèrent quand même pour laisser place à des larmes chaudes et humides. D'un seul coup, il ouvrit les yeux et d'une voix que Drago ne lui connaissait pas, il lança le plus terrible sort :

- Avada Kedavra !

Drago, comme pris par une initiative inattendue, serra très fort Harry dans les bras et supplia le ciel que le sort ne le touche pas. Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas sa baguette mais…

Des jets de lumière s'échappèrent d'un seul coup de la bouche qui avait prononcé le sort et parcoururent la pièce à une vitesse folle en renversant tout sur son passage. Drago ne respira plus pendant un moment de peur que les gerbes de lumières s'engouffrent par sa bouche par la même occasion. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais c'était très bizarre. Au bout d'un moment, la lumière revint vers son créateur et un silence lourd s'installa. Drago finit par s'endormir en pensant que c'était sûrement un rêve.

Le lendemain, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Drago, les yeux ensommeillés, parcourut la distance entre le canapé et la porte avec la lenteur d'un escargot. Il s'écorcha pourtant le pied sur quelque chose qui traînait en travers. Il arriva enfin à la porte et l'ouvrit tout en se frottant les yeux. Son parrain se trouvait là et le regardait d'un air furieux. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour mériter ça ?

- Ca fait deux heures que je tambourine à la porte ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais bon sang !

- Bah… C'était toi qui avais la clé. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré ?

- La clé a fondu dans la porte ! Je me demande d'ailleurs bien pourquoi ! Bon ! Pousse-toi que je regarde un peu… Aaaarrrrrggg !

Drago qui avait maintenant les yeux bien ouverts regarda autour de lui les yeux écarquillés. Tous les meubles étaient sens dessus dessous comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à les fracasser contre les murs. Rogue se retourna vers lui, les dents sorties prêt à mordre. Drago complètement décontenancé, le regarda d'un air terrifié la bouche ouverte en essayant vainement d'expliquer qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était arrivé mais aucun son ne sortait et il faisait des gestes inutiles.

- Si tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, peut-être que lui (il désigne Harry d'un bref signe de tête) le sait ! D'ailleurs… Pourquoi est-il torse nu ?

- Heu… Heu…

- Quoi « Heu… » ?!

- Bah… Il s'est fait mal au dos alors je lui ai fais un petit massage…

- Un petit massage ?!

- Bah… Oui !

Rogue grommela se dirigea vers le canapé et secoua vigoureusement Harry qui se demandait bien qui était là à le secouer comme un prunier alors qu'il faisait un si beau rêve avec… Avec qui au fait ? Bref, pendant ce temps là, Drago essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose mais de quoi, il n'en savait absolument rien. Il se promena dans la pièce d'un air ailleurs quand il remarqua quelque chose qui lui sauta aux yeux.

Avant dans cette cage devant lui, il y avait un petit animal qui ressemblait vaguement à un lapin bien vivant et pourtant maintenant, il gisait mort sur le dos, les bras en croix. Aucun signe d'agression mais une lueur de peur intense sur le visage… Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il faisait ça… Un seul sort… L'avada Kedavra !

Tous ses souvenirs revinrent dans sa tête légèrement embrumée depuis son réveil forcé. Harry et son cauchemar, lui qui essaye vainement de le réconforter, Harry qui lance le sortilège, les lumières vertes qui s'échappent… Harry avait lancé le pire des sortilèges sans baguette et avait tué cette malheureuse bête poilue ! Et lui, lui, il s'en était tiré sans aucune égratignure en serrant Harry comme si c'était sa bouée de sauvetage alors qu'il avait failli le tuer !

Sans faire exprès, il avait crié. Rogue s'était retourné vers lui avec un air interrogateur pendant que Harry se rendormait dans le canapé. Quand il l'avait vu tomber à genoux par terre en regardant fixement la cage, il s'était approché. Il comprit à l'instant même où il vit le Linpinuta Raganava rare mort dans la cage.

- Drago ! appela-t-il en le prenant par les épaules. Qui était dans ce bureau ?! Dis moi !

- Harry et… Moi…

- Personne d'autres ? Tu es sûr !

- Oui… C'est… C'est Harry qui…

- Comment ça ?!

- Il a… Il a…

- Calme toi Drago et explique moi !

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne comprends rien ! Tout s'est passé si vite ! Harry faisait un cauchemar et m'empêchait de dormir alors j'ai essayé de le réconforter mais rien n'y faisait. Il continuait de crier et à un moment, il a crié « Avada Kedavra ». Des lumières vertes sont sortis de son corps et voilà ce qui est arrivé !

- Elles ne t'ont pas touché ?! s'exclama Rogue, soucieux.

- Non… Je me suis accroché à Harry quand j'ai vu ça.

- Dis donc, Drago, depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Heu…

- Je vois, pas la peine de m'en dire plus ! Mais fais attention, si tu fais du mal au cher petit Potter, sauveur du Monde Sorcier, tu risques d'avoir des ennemis !

- Je sais…

- Sais-tu à quoi il rêvait ?

- Bataille Finale…

- Ah…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il semble que notre cher Potter ait quelques problèmes de pouvoirs. Il sait faire, je ne sais comment, de la magie sans baguette à un point très avancé. Le problème c'est qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte… Bon… Aide moi à ranger avant qu'il ne se réveille s'il-te-plaît.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Ecoute, il risque de le prendre mal si on lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne s'en ait pas sorti sans cicatrice la dernière fois. S'il se rend compte qu'il peut faire du mal aux autres dans son sommeil, il risque de devenir complètement fou ! Donc, ne lui dis rien avant que j'en parle à la directrice, ok ?

- Ok, ok.

Ils rangèrent donc tout le bureau. Ils prirent deux bonnes heures et pourtant, Harry ne se réveilla pas. Drago commençait à s'en inquiéter.

- Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

- Il a utilisé trop de magie. Il a besoin de se ressourcer. Utiliser la magie sans baguette à un tel point peut être grave, surtout si la personne ne s'en rend même pas compte !

- Oh ! Merde ! Je viens de penser à un truc ! Les cours !

- Vous reprendrez cet après midi. Je vous donnerais un papier d'excuse à tous les deux.

- Merci.

- De rien, il le faut bien après tout !

Il commença à ranger doucement les affaires sur son bureau quand il tomba sur les revues que regardaient Drago la veille au soir. Son visage vira au rouge mais Drago eut le temps de se demander si c'était de la honte ou de la colère. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

- DEPUIS QUAND TU FOUILLES DANS MES AFFAIRES TOI !!!

- Heu… Je suis tombée dessus par hasard… Quand… Heu… Quand je cherchais tes huiles de massages !

- ET COMMENT TU SAIS QUE J'EN AI DES HUILES DE MASSAGES ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS D'EN PRENDRE ?!!!

- Heu… Et bien… Harry avait mal au dos et puis…

- PAS D'EXCUSE LAMENTABLE ! JE VAIS T'EMMENER CHEZ LA DIRECTRICE DE CE PAS MOI !

- Faudrait pas laisser Harry là, tout seul. Non ?

- TU ME FAIS CHIER, DRAGO ! TU ENTENDS ?!

- Oui… Malheureusement.

Severus ne tint pas plus longtemps et lui donna une baffe dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Elle était si forte qu'une longue trace rouge apparut sur la joue de Drago. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux mais préféra ne rien dire. Il valait mieux laisser son parrain se calmer d'abord. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux sans ciller et attendit.

- J'espère que tu comprends que ce que tu as fait est totalement…

- Interdit ? Horrible ? Ignoble ?

- A peu près !

- Bah… Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais jamais su que Harry était encore vierge…

Il se plaqua les mains devant sa bouche mais malheureusement, il avait déjà dit la phrase. Cela mit longtemps à monter jusqu'au cerveau de Rogue mais quand il comprit ce que son filleul venait de lui dire, il éclata de rire.

- Potter ?! Vierge ?!

- Heu… Oui…

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça ! Il a 18 ans quand même !

- Je sais…

- Et bien entendu, tu vas encore en profiter !

- Heu… Bah… Si je le pouvais sans qu'il m'assassine en plein milieu d'un coup d'Avada Kedavra…

- Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'endormir d'ennui ?

Le professeur de potions redoubla de rire en voyant l'air horrifié que lui faisait son filleul. Mais celui-ci était content intérieurement car c'était bien la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son parrain rire comme ça et ça faisait du bien.


End file.
